Household fan devices generally include several common components. The components typically consist of a frame or housing that includes housing walls and a front and rear grill. Such devices, whether fans, heaters, air purifiers or the like, also typically include a bladed propeller assembly with an electric motor connected to a control switch that is secured to a portion of the housing of the device. The switch is then connected to the motor by a switch cord set having a portion passing into an opening of the motor housing. Each component may be manufactured at a separate facility. The components are shipped to an assembly facility where they are assembled to produce the household device.
The assembly process comprises the steps of attaching the bladed propeller assembly to an output shaft of the motor, mounting the motor within the frame, and connecting lead wires from the electric motor to the output controls. This assembly process is time consuming and is thereby costly. Thus, it would be desirable to reduce the assembly time and complexity of this process.
The present invention provides a way of reducing or eliminating assembly steps by providing an electric motor with the control switches electrically connected to the motor prior to the fan-device assembly process. The present invention solves several obstacles to designing such a device, including concerns regarding the needed surface area to which the control switches may be mounted, prevention of damage to the switches during shipping, and having the switches exposed for manipulation by the user. Further, the present invention also provides an electrical connection port for removable attachment of a power cord directly to the motor housing, thereby further reducing the cost and complexity of assembly and providing non-use storage efficiency for the user. The present invention is provided to overcome these and other drawbacks and obstacles.